Pokémon Gold Nuzlocke: Danny's journey
by Ordannons X
Summary: Follow Danny in his journey throughout Johto, where he'll encounter challenges unlike any other. He will create unbreakable bonds with his trusted partners and aim to tackle the eight gym leaders throughout the region of Johto, and finally take on the Elite Four. Will Danny be able to overcome the challenges thrown at his Pokémon and him, and the losses he will surely experience?
1. Choosing My Partner

**This is a Pokémon Nuzlocke I have started just now. I will be playing through Pokémon Gold as I'm writing this story. So in a way, this story will be written in real time! :D Well, sorta… Anyway, the standard rules are of course present, along with another rule I've set.**

*** The first Pokémon I encounter in an area is the ONLY one I'm allowed to catch. Missed my chance to catch it? Tough luck.**

*** Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead ***_**sob**_*** and should be released.**

*** I'm NOT allowed to use Potions or a Berry during battle. STAT cures are still allowed.**

I slowly opened my eyes. I deactivated my alarm clock, which was set to go off at 08:00 AM. As I let out a big, silent yawn I stood up from my bed, and grabbed my clothes from my drawers. Today was the day; the day that summer vacation finally started. School was finally over. Made me wonder why I would get up so early in the first place.

I walked downstairs, where my mother would greet me. She gave me this fancy watch… a 'PokéGear'. After I set the right day, she told me I should go visit Professor Elm at his lab, next door. He needed my help, so she told me. Being the good Samaritan that I am -and the fact that I had absolutely nothing to do- I left the house, and walked up to the Pokémon Lab.

There was this guy standing at the side of the building, just standing there, looking through the window suspiciously. I was about to ask him what he so interested in, but he noticed me.

"'the hell are you looking at?" he asked sneering.

At first I kept quiet, and was about to enter the lab anyway, but the guy approached me.

"Buzz off, you git!" he said as he shoved me backwards.

I left him alone. I figured I was probably never going to see him again. He kept on calling me names, defying me as I approached the door of Elm's Pokémon Lab. Professor Elm greeted me as I entered the Lab, and called me to him. He had received an email from a certain mr. Pokémon that he had discovered something amazing, and that Elm had to see it. The sender's name weirded me out a bit. Mr. 'Pokémon'?

Anyway, professor Elm and his assistant were too busy in their research. Elm asked me to go visit this mr. Pokémon, who lived just past Cherrygrove City. I told Elm that I would need a Pokémon for my errand. To which he agreed as he showed me three Poké balls. Each contained a rare Pokémon that Elm and his assistant had just caught. I decided to call out all three of the Pokémon at once, to take a look at them before I made my decision. After all, Cherrygrove was quite a distance away, and therefore I could use the right company.

Firstly, I called out Cyndaquil, the fire Pokémon. It had similarities to a mole or a porcupine, but it had these red dots on its back. I tried to pet it once, but as I caressed my hand over Cyndaquil's back, flames emerged from its back. I flinched as I pulled my hand backwards. These flames weren't just hot, they felt spikey as well. Cyndaquil looked startled. I figured I should avoid incidents like these on my errand, and called back the Cyndaquil.

Secondly, I summoned Totodile, the water Pokémon. It had a friendly, although tough look about it. I approached the Totodile as I did the Cyndaquil, but the Totodile didn't sit back in such a timid way. It lunged at me without hesitation with its large open jaws. Elm quickly called back the Totodile before it could take a chomp out of me.

"Don't worry, it wasn't about to eat you! Totodile are often very friendly!" Elm apologized.

Lastly, I sent out Chikorita, the grass Pokémon. It almost looked like a dinosaur, but miniature. Unlike the previous two, Chikorita actually approached me, although cautiously. It let out a quiet moan, as it stopped just in front of my feet, and looked me in the eyes. It was as if the Pokémon and I had a connection. It was as if he said: _Hello buddy! What's your name?_ I smiled, as I nodded towards the Chikorita.

"I choose you, Chikorita." I decided.

The Chikorita smiled, as it jumped into my arms.

"I think she's a great Pokémon too! Take good care of her. Would you like to name her?" Elm asked to me.

I looked at Chikorita, and how she lay in my arms. She raised the leaf on her head and stuck in my nose, causing me to sneeze. She winked at me and stuck her tongue out. I knew what I would call her.

"Misscheef. Her name will be Misscheef." I said.


	2. Cherrygrove City

I left professor Elm's lab with a smile from ear to ear, Misscheef confidently walking right beside me. That guy that shoved me was still standing there. What could it be that he was so interested in? He noticed how Misscheef was with me. He pulled a smug face, and turned away from the window, only to press his back against the wall. Misscheef obviously didn't trust the guy, turning her head away from him. We left New Bark Town, and entered Route 29.

I had never been outside of New Bark Town without Mom. The more Misscheef and I ventured from the town, the more daunting the errand seemed to become. Still, Misscheef walked on as confident as she had always been, so I knew we were going to be alright. Misscheef was bopping her head left to right, mumbling some kind of happy-go-lucky tune.

"So, what's on your mind, Misscheef?" I asked her.

"Nothing, really," she said in between her humming. "I'm just glad to be out of my Poké ball for a change."

"What was it like in there?"

"A little dark, but not really uncomfortable!"

"How so?"

"Well, you see, a Pokémon's body gets converted into a kind of energy which flows endlessly through the Poké ball. When you get used to it, there's nothing quite like it!" she said with a happy face.

That sounded terrible. No wonder she was glad to be out of there. I was amazed that she had such a happy, open-hearted personality.

It wasn't long before Misscheef and I were jumped by a wild Ratatta. "Well, this is it, Misscheef. Show me your moves!" I said. Misscheef nodded, and sped towards the wild Pokémon, going for a Tackle. Ratatta obviously had the same idea, and charged back towards Misscheef. Misscheef's and Ratatta's heads connected, but Misscheef's tough physique managed to overpower Ratatta's speed. The Ratatta was thrown backwards. Misscheef brought out a grin.

"That... was a critical hit, buster!" she winked.

The Ratatta struggled to get back onto its feet, but Misscheef already charged in for a second tackle. She hit the Ratatta full-on, knocking it out. We had just beaten our first wild Pokémon. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me. Misscheef looked overjoyed.

"That was awesome, Misscheef!" I said, raising my fist in the air. Mischeef jumped around ecstatic.

I was definitely proud of Misscheef because of our first win. But it also made me a bit sad. Imagine if I... _we_ completed the errand, I would have to return Misscheef to the professor. I figured I shouldn't think much of it. I couldn't afford to grow too close to her. Misscheef and I continued on our way to Cherrygrove City.

We arrived in the city of Cherrygrove after about an hour of walking an battling. Misscheef felt stronger after having earned so much experience. As she was humming her usual happy tune, she was constantly twisting and twirling the leaf on her forehead as we headed up the path into Cherrygrove City. We met an elderly man when we arrived at the city entrance. He greeted us, and started a conversation.

"Welcome to Cherrygrove City! It isn't a very big place, but it's still quite easy to get lost! Do you mind if I give you a tour?" the man said.

Well, why not? We had to visit the Pokémon Center to let Misscheef rest for a while anyway. I agreed to the tour, and so the man took us into the city. At first, we stopped at the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Center was the first place any trainer should visit when they visit a city or town. Next up, we visited the Cherrygrove's PokéMart. The Poké balls were out of stock at the moment, but they still sold Potions and Antidotes and the like. We stopped for a while, and stocked up on some Potions. During the tour, we walked past a path that leaded out of the city.

"Uh, sir, do you happen to know if this path leads to a man named 'mr. Pokémon'?" I asked.

"It sure does, sport! Trainers also battle their prized Pokémon up this path!" the man answered.

That was all I needed to know, but I couldn't just leave the old man in the middle of the tour; it seemed like he was having such a great time. Misscheef felt a little uncomfortable though. Anyway, then he showed us the beach. Different Pokémon are found in the water. There were also a couple of guys seen fishing here. Before long we ended up at the man's home.

"Thanks for the company, sport! I really appreciated it! You know, being tend to get a little lonely every now then. I want to give you small token of appreciation!"

The man gave me a Map Card for the PokéGear. This allowed my PokéGear to view the map of the entire region at any time. I inserted the card in my PokéGear. Misscheef pulled my trouser leg with a vine.

"Can we go now," she whispered anxiously. "this guy is creeping me out..."

"I noticed, Misscheef. Let's go." I said.


End file.
